One Last Adventure - A Doctor Who Crossover
by Fiction has no Boundries
Summary: One last adventure for the Doctor and Rose and the great Indiana Jones. Can the Doctor and Indiana put aside their differences to save earth?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I do not own any of the characters, names, places or anything else of any franchise that will be or is mentioned in my crossover story and I am not getting any money it is not for any profit, it is completely innocent.**

 **If you could post a review that would be great and unlike my other fanfiction about Draco Malfoy** _ **(again I do not own the name)**_ **the chapters will be posted separately as I didn't know how to do that last time but know this time so enjoy!**

 **One last Adventure**

Chapter 1

The Doctor and Rose landed back on earth. Rose was sadder than ever as she did not want this to be the last adventure with the Doctor. The Doctor felt the same but he knew nothing could last forever. Before they went inside Rose's apartment Rose confronted the Doctor and said to him 'Doctor, you won't leave me not this time will you?'

'I can't promise Rose. You should know that.'

'I know but don't you think it's killing me inside. I may not have signed a contract about being in the TARDIS but…'

'But...' said the Doctor knowing what Rose was thinking.

'Just don't say never again' said Rose.

The Doctor smiled 'of course'

As they made their way to Rose's apartment they were met halfway by Jackie running towards them.

'Mum?' said Rose.

'I heard…I heard' panted Jackie.

'Jackie what's wrong' said the Doctor calmly.

'It's Mickey. Something's wrong'

They went to the apartment and found mickey lying on Rose's bed. He was sweating, his skin turning slightly green. Rose looked at Mickey she couldn't believe it, leave him and her mum for five minutes (or twelve months) and trouble happens.

'Mum how long has mickey been like this?'

'Since last week'

'What? And you didn't call me?' Rose demanded.

'Well no, I didn't think with you and' Jackie paused nodding to the Doctor 'him'

The Doctor examined Mickey and said 'you should have called Jackie'

'How bad is he doctor?' Rose said concerned.

'Too early to say. It's not a normal virus found on earth or your average Raxacoricofallapatorius, it's still in the early stages'

'Early stages of what exactly?' asked Jackie.

'Mum has been out anywhere different than usual lately?'

'Not that I know no. except he has been hanging out with that new girl in the flat upstairs. She's a strange one, doesn't get out much.'

The Doctor looked at Rose sort of pleadingly as if to say sorry. 'I know, I know Doctor grounded right?'

'Afraid so. Mickey will just get worse until I can find a cure and whoever's fault it is'

'Well normally that shouldn't be too hard because it is always your fault' said Jackie with her arms folded.

'Why is it my fault?' said the Doctor offended.

'Where do you want me to start?' said Jackie. 'These two broke up for a start' she said waving a finger at Rose and Mickey.

'Mum can we not go there please.' Said Rose defensively.

'So where you going to find this cure Indiana Jones? Hmm?' Jackie said with sarcasm.

As the Doctor was about to reply a man wearing a hat and rustic clothes holding a whip walked through the door and said 'Somebody call?'

To Be Continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I do not own any of the characters, names, places or anything else of any franchise that will be or is mentioned in my crossover story and I am not getting any money it is not for any profit, it is completely innocent.** _ **(I created the celestial toymaker's daughter and would prefer it not to be used anywhere else, thank you.)**_

 **If you could post a review that would be great.**

One last Adventure 

Chapter 2

'Oh my god is that..?'

'Yeah mum it is. It's Indiana Jones'

The Doctor stood up in a burst of excitement and confusion and said examining the man that entered 'Sorry, but Indiana Jones? Your no Harrison ford are you? I mean Indiana Jones please. You're not old enough'

'Doctor' Rose warned.

'It's alright Miss, listen junior' The man said lifting up his hat. 'If I am the genuine article, I am. Now step aside.' This supposed Indiana Jones walked up to the bed and started looking at Mickey. 'Strange, very strange. How long has been like this?'

Rose answered 'Since last week apparently.' Rose paused still taking in the fact her favourite movie character was standing in the same room. 'Sorry but is it weird I used to have a crush on you when I was a kid'

'Not as weird as your clothes sweetheart' came the reply from Indiana. Rose blushed as he turned his attention back to Mickey. 'This looks like some foreign disease'

'It would do as it's not of this world' said the Doctor actually getting a word in.

Indiana looked at him. 'Alright space boy, what is it? Flu from mars?'

'No' said the Doctor rather annoyed about getting mocked by a fictional character. 'The ice Warriors are too primitive, this looks like something I've seen before but feels completely different, a new race perhaps?'

'Look stop messing me around.' Said Indiana whose attention was caught by something else. 'What's that outside the window? A bomb?'

They all turned to look out the window but Indiana decided to check it out up close.

'That looks like the rocket out of film Apollo 13' said Rose.

'Film, film' thought the Doctor. 'Let's go to the movies people'

'What? what about Mickey?' said Jackie turning her gaze from the window to the Doctor.

'Bring him to' The Doctor replied already leaving the apartment. Jackie looked at Rose as if to say is he serious? But Rose just shrugged and followed the Doctor's lead.

When at the cinema Rose found the Doctor in screen 1 eating popcorn not even mentioning what was happening outside. 'Ah Rose, just in time the adverts have finished and it's time for the special showing of Indiana Jones. It's the anniversary weekend.'

'But Doctor everything's happening outside'

'Shush' said the Doctor and Rose took a seat and remained silent till the end.

'well did you notice it?' asked the Doctor when the film was over.

'What?'

'Oh Rose that wasn't Harrison Ford in the movie and when good old Jonesy says he hates snakes'

'Doctor he's always hated snakes'

'Oh, well that bit when the student has love you writing on her eyes this time it said call me'

'Yeah I did see that' said Rose 'Maybe it was just an outtake that made it to the movie'

'No. something fishy is going on' said the Doctor just as the cinema screen went down and revealed a fish tank with a great white shark. 'Jaws my old friend. Run Rose.'

Meanwhile somewhere in London a group of monsters are plotting to take over earth once and for all.

'My dear fellow travellers this is suspended animation at its full potential'

'But what if it fails?' said a hiss.

'Trust me humans are so gullible and when they see their favourite things they'll be curious enough'

'Master, I have just finished it's working like a dream' said a voice that had just entered the room.

'Perfect, ladies and gentleman may I introduce the celestial toymaker's daughter.' Said the Master.

'How do you do?' said the toymaker's daughter bowing with a grin on her face.

To Be Continued…..


End file.
